


My Shot

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Broadway, Hamilton References, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Growing up, you’d had two passions in life, singing and law enforcement. Complete and total opposites - but you couldn’t help it. Those two passions had forever been emblazoned in your soul, but you’d always steered more toward law enforcement because the likelihood of a job in the field was more likely than striking it big in music. 

But one day, about nine months earlier, an old friend of yours, who’d always known how much you loved singing, asked if you wanted to try out for Hamilton: The Musical, because she could get you in for an audition. You figured why the fuck not. Since you loved to sing and never really got the chance to do it, you assumed this would be as close as you’d ever get to the music business - a Broadway try-out.

Much to your surprise, you got called for a second try-out, and then a final one. “Wait…you want me to play Eliza Hamilton?” you asked, the reality not actually sinking in. You would never get an opportunity like this again, but you worked full-time for the BAU - and you did love your job. 

The day you were offered the role, you asked them to give you a couple of days to think about. Thankfully, they did - giving you a deadline of three days later before they would offer it to the next person on the list. When you’d walked into the BAU to tell the team about where you’d been going on those nights they asked you to come to dinner and what had actually transpired, they were all ecstatic for you. “But what am I supposed to do?” you’d asked. “I’m a profiler with the BAU, not a Broadway singer.” Were you supposed to just up and leave? That didn’t feel right. But you also didn’t want to give up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

“Talk to Chief Strauss,” Hotch had suggested much to your surprise. “Ask her to liaise with us for the entirety of your run, that way you’re technically still employed and in what is it, six months, you can come back as long as you want to.”

“Really?” Everyone had nodded their heads, saying that if this was a passion for you, then you should try and find a way to make it happen; you’d regret it if you didn’t. And you would have. But thankfully, Chief Strauss had been okay with the idea, insisting she be invited to watch the show along with the rest of the team.

Fast forward to right now, five and a half months into your six-month run, and the team had been to see you twice already, and tonight they were coming for a third time. JJ was bringing Will and Henry (who’d never been before), Emily and Penelope would be there, Hotch would be bringing Jack (who’d also never seen it), Rossi would be bringing a cigar he could smoke during intermission, Derek would be there with his date for the night, and Spencer would be coming along with Chief Strauss in tow; her car had broken down and Spencer lived closest to her. 

Although you hadn’t heard much about the book or play before you tried out, you fell more in love with the musical every night you performed. The musical about the life of one of America’s founding fathers, Alexander Hamilton, transcended its time period, making valid points that still reflected the world you lived in today. And the music you got to sing, well, it was amazing. You’d always imagined that singing the same songs day in and day out would cause that feeling of elation to go away, but it still hadn’t left you. “Hello, my loves,” you said, dressed in your opening outfit as your friends got there early, as they had both times before. “Looking forward to seeing this for the third time?”

“Absolutely,” Garcia said, already looking like she was about to cry. After both performances, she’d done the fanning-your-face-so-your-makeup-doesn’t-run move, failing miserably both times to keep herself from looking like a raccoon. Spencer gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek, something that had only started recently (making you wonder if seeing you in this new light made him feel differently toward you). By the time you’d given everyone a hug and kiss, thanking them for coming to see you yet again, it was nearly time to start, so you headed backstage, leaving them in the front row. 

As the show started, you danced backstage while waiting for your time to shine. After The Schuyler Sisters, Helpless was your next song. That one was always fun.

\---

Grab my sister, and  
Whisper, “Yo, this  
One’s mine.”

My sister made her way across the room to you  
And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?”  
She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through”  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m  
Helpless!

\---

The show continued on, with you being ushered on and off stage with ease. At this point, after more than 100 shows, you knew exactly where you had to be and when. You even some of the lines that weren’t your own. Without a doubt, your favorite song to sing, was Burn - the song Eliza sang after finding out about Alexander’s betrayal.

\---

I’m erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder how Eliza  
Reacted when you broke her heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I am watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn  
The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in our bed  
They don’t get to know what I said  
I’m burning the memories  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you  
You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You sleep in your office instead  
With only the memories  
Of when you were mine  
I hope that you burn

\---

After finishing the song, you always received roaring applause, your team members the ones soaking in the most tears. It always warmed your heart to see how excited they were for you. Your heart would always feel lighter than air as you left the stage, and by the time the end came around, and you walked onto the stage to a standing ovation along with the rest of your cast, you’d be on cloud nine, insistent you’d never be able to come off it. “How are you all?” you asked, descending the stage stairs as you walked over to the team. Penelope was once again in full raccoon makeup, composing herself while everyone else gave you a hug. 

“Phenomenal once again,” Morgan said. “Who knew you had such rhythm?” He’d said the same thing the first two times, but apparently it still stunned him that you had rhythm.

“I did, you just never believed me.”

Emily stared toward the stage in awe. “I can’t believe how seamlessly you fit in with the BAU and here. It makes no sense. It’s so different.” 

“I’m just weird like that,” you replied. “It’s been amazing. They did actually offer to keep me here for another six-month run.”

“Really?” JJ said. “That’s amazing.”

It was flattering to have been offered, but you had already declined. You could tell your voice was starting to strain and didn’t want to crap out in the middle of another run, and more than that, you did miss your team and your job. Singing was a passion, probably your biggest one, but your job was who you were, and you didn’t want to be away from it any longer. “It is. And I’m flattered, but I already told them no. I miss you guys too much.”

“Thank god,” Penelope said hugging you, finally composed after her cry fest. “We’ve missed you too. Occasionally, you might have to sing for us though.”

“Deal.”


End file.
